bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki Tiki (episode)/Commentary
Tim Hodge: Welcome once again, Penguins! fans, to another lively commentary, with me, Tim Hodge, and my co-host. Rob Corley: Rob Corley. Tim Hodge: This is, uh, Wiki Tiki, which came out my love of all things Hawaiian, and Rob, you didn't have anything to do with this one, did you? Rob Corley: Absolutely nothing. Tim Hodge: Um, but you've been to Hawaii. Rob Corley: I have been to Hawaii. Tim Hodge: So, okay, that counts for this show. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: So, that's good, oh no. Rob Corley: I've seen this show, I like this show, so-- Tim Hodge: Oh, I'm glad you do, I like the way it turned out, too, you know, Bruce Johnson directed, um, I wrote it, yeah that's what happened. No, no he wrote it, I directed, I got it wrong. My friend Bruce Johnson wrote this episode, I directed it. Rob Corley: Glad I'm here to straighten things out. Tim Hodge: Thank you, Rob. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: Um, but, you know, Bruce is a big Hawaiian fan also and also did this, uh, the theme of this about taking your time to do things right kinda came out of problems we were facing by having to rush through all these cartoons. Tim Hodge: Never feeling like we had enough time to do what we wanted. Rob Corley: It's funny, you have Bruce, uh, wrote, and he's into the Hawaiian theme and you're actually wearing a Hawaiian shirt this morning. Tim Hodge: I am wearing, um, Hawaiian--yes, this is a--not just any of my Hawaiian shirts, this is, um, it came from, uh, it's a Duke Hanamuko. Rob Corley: Duke Hanamuko? Tim Hodge: A--Duke Hanamuko was a world class, uh, surfer. Rob Corley: Oh. Tim Hodge: And one of-- Rob Corley: So you're wearing his shirt. Tim Hodge: Not his, no, he's been long since dead, but he came up with a clothing line, later, after he ended his surfing career, and I--I'm a big fan of Duke and, and Hawaiian shirts, so I just wanted to wear this one. Rob Corley: Do you surf? Tim Hodge: I do not surf. Rob Corley: Okay, alright. Tim Hodge: So, but now I'm talking about the show. Rob Corley: Okay, now, yeah. Tim Hodge: Instead of Hawaiian shirts. Rob Corley: Yeah, yeah, Tim wearing some strange Hawaiian shirt. Tim Hodge: See, everybody's in a rush, a rush, a rush! And you have to have seat belts. It's children's television. Rob Corley: Now normally, when the kids are onboard the ship, they aren't buckled in, are they? Tim Hodge: Well, if they're sitting down, they need to be buckled in. Rob Corley: Okay. If they're standing-- Tim Hodge: If they're standing up, it's (laughs) Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: Um, somehow, we get by with that. Rob Corley: Right. Tim Hodge: Now, now do you notice is the kids look a little different in this opening than they do in the show? Rob Corley: Yes. Tim Hodge: I don't know--they look--not just the lighting, which changes--the shape of Michelle's head-- Rob Corley: Michelle's head is a little different. Tim Hodge: And I don't think it's actually changed, I don't know what the deal was. Rob Corley: Huh. Cuz it used the same models for all the shows. Tim Hodge: Yeah, yeah. I don't think--I have no idea. Rob Corley: This is the new, sort of, montage. Tim Hodge: Oh, did you--? I was gonna say there is--being a--this is set in Hawaii, but there's no ukulele, but Zidgel, I mean Fidgel was playing a ukulele in one of those-- Rob Corley: Ah. Tim Hodge: Scenes. It was unplanned, though. Rob Corley: Oh, okay. Rob Corley: Now, you acted not only as director, writer--see, directed by Tim Hodge. Tim Hodge: Yeah. Rob Corley: Written by Bruce Johnson. Um, but you also were the--what are they? Producer? Tim Hodge: I was executive producer, so I was kinda like, all the creative decisions kinda came down to me, so if you don't like anything, it's probably my fault. Rob Corley: But what about an interior profonis guy that--? Tim Hodge: Yeah, he put together the whole deal for it, you know, he was, he was very instrumental in getting it back on the air. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: And worked out all the, um, the production deal with, uh, the studio and with NBC. Rob Corley: Right, okay. Tim Hodge: And the Aurora Borealis Punch sign over there. Rob Corley: Mmm hmm. Tim Hodge: Um, it's never been used before or since. So it was just for this show. So you--most of our viewers have probably noticed that, like "I've never seen that sign before!" Rob Corley: Now why was that, uh--? Tim Hodge: Cuz we needed it for this plot. Rob Corley: Oh, only for this particular show. Tim Hodge: Because everybody wants this Aurora Borealis Punch, and the aurora borealis is, as you know-- Rob Corley: Northern lights. Tim Hodge: Very good. And that's why he says, "I can only make it when the sunspots are just right". Rob Corley: Oh, okay. Tim Hodge: So, for all the science geeks who are watching, they'll think that's a funny joke. So-- Rob Corley: Now, you and Bruce were--are still good friends, uh, we're all good friends with Bruce Johnson. Tim Hodge: Yes, we are. Even after we worked on this show together-- Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: We remain good friends. Rob Corley: This show aside, prior to this-- Tim Hodge: Uh, unfortunately, Bruce isn't in town, so we couldn't pull him in to do the commentary. He would be--have--offer some very lively discussions, I'm sure. Rob Corley: Yeah, I've got some big shoes to fill, for Bruce here. Tim Hodge: Yeah. Rob Corley: Um-- Tim Hodge: You see, the lesson's learned right off the bat. He took his time, did it right. Rob Corley: And did-- Tim Hodge: And of course, the speaker just comes in where we need it. Rob Corley: Anywhere you need to have that speaker, it's there. Of course, you just said that. Tim Hodge: Yeah. Rob Corley: And I just clarified it. Tim Hodge: That's okay, we needed to fill up the space here, cuz if people wanted to hear a commentary. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: They want to hear it. They've already seen the show, obviously, hopefully. Rob Corley: Just the sound of your voice. Tim Hodge: Oh and then there is the line that, "When did the admiral have this put in?" Basically, we put this--we wanted to have a show that started somewhere else besides the ship. Now see, that's a John Nevarez design, the island floating in space. I really liked it when he did that. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: Initial stuff where, um, the, uh, previous show, Lazy Daze, but I thought it would more appropriate to have an island floating in space on an island-themed show. Rob Corley: Ah, nice. Rob Corley: Now, uh, John did all the layouts? Tim Hodge: Yes, he-- Rob Corley: For the show. Tim Hodge: Well, all the planet--all the--the things like the ship and the Comet Lounge, the stuff that's being reused from show to show. Rob Corley: Right, but he didn't do any new material. Tim Hodge: Any new material, all the planets, and he did all the--the island of Wiki Tiki, the huts, um-- Rob Corley: Props? He did all--? Tim Hodge: Uh, he did not do the props, the props were done by Eddie Pitman. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: And there weren't a whole lot of new props in this show. There was, like a--the set designs were all done by John Nevarez, and the character--the new character design was--the tikis and the, um, Easter Island head guy, um, were done by Jo--David Nethern. Rob Corley: David Nethern. Tim Hodge: Who also, I think, did a few of the boards, um, Lazy Daze. Just a few, he kinda came in at the last minute to help. Rob Corley: Mmm hmm. Tim Hodge: But we were behind schedule. Rob Corley: Oh, okay. Tim Hodge: And, for those who are very very observant, you may notice another reuse in this scene. The, um, the music right here is from the, um, the Ukulele Karaoke, one of the Silly Songs. Rob Corley: Oh, it is? It's that music? Tim Hodge: Yeah, it was the intro for the Silly Song, from VeggieTales. Rob Corley: Oh! Rob Corley: Hail-lo? Tim Hodge: He's explaining the--they're hailing us. Rob Corley: I love the tiki guys. Tim Hodge: Yes, we kinda melded a lot of Polynesian cultures in here, with the tikis, which are found on several islands, the Easter Island heads, which are obviously from Easter Island. Tim Hodge: Yes, this music is from, uh, Lance the Turtle. Tim Hodge: If I'm not mistaken, that's even--I'm playing ukulele on that too. Rob Corley: I was gonna ask. Tim Hodge: Cuz I did play it on that, but I'm trying to remember if that--I can't tell if that's the track or not. Rob Corley: Oh, okay. Rob Corley: Uh, her--its tongue is moving with its hips. Tim Hodge: Yeah, it's just the weird rigging. Tim Hodge: There's nothing he can handle very quickly after all. Rob Corley: Commercial, right? Tim Hodge: Yes, and you notice the--the level of the lava changes from shot to shot. Rob Corley: I have noticed that. Tim Hodge: And that comes from storyboard artists doing different sections that weren't necessarily-- Rob Corley: Communicating. Tim Hodge: Didn't have enough communication with each other. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: And then, an executive producer and director who didn't--whoever that id--no. Rob Corley: Weren't--wasn't, uh, keeping up with that. Tim Hodge: Yes. Rob Corley: Now, so, this guy has the Easter Island head, that speaks, but then his body, he-- Tim Hodge: Yeah, well, he doesn't have arms himself, so he has to be carried around. Rob Corley: He has to be carried around, okay. Rob Corley: Now we reuse props the same as we would reuse, uh, backgrounds or-- Tim Hodge: Yes. Rob Corley: So, the megaphone could have been from another show. Tim Hodge: Yes, but I think we designed that for this one. Rob Corley: For this show? Tim Hodge: Yeah, and the--and the big claw arm we had used from another--another episode as well. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: Oh, and the, um, the malo, the Hawaiian wrap that the male tikis are wearing, that's what that's called, um, the design on that is actually from a Hawaiian shirt design we used in a VeggieTales. Rob Corley: Ah. Tim Hodge: We just used the same texture. It was, uh, I think, Jimmy or Jerry Gourd was wearing it in You Are Special, or God Made You Special. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: Yeah, God Made You Special. Rob Corley: That was the--oh, I'm sorry, go ahead. Tim Hodge: I was gonna say and of course the female tikis are wearing a little hibiscus, flower. I like hibiscus flowers. Rob Corley: Ah, okay. Tim Hodge: It's a very manly flower, you understand. Rob Corley: Right. Hibiscus, yes, absolutely. Yeah, I like the idea that, you know, um, directing these shows, you know, you did at least have the ability to pull from previous shows or, uh, other VeggieTales. Tim Hodge: Yeah, yeah. Rob Corley: Titles that would have the-- Tim Hodge: Yes, since we owned all the music, and it just made scoring the show go a little faster. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: Yeah, doing a little Hawaiian empigen in there. "Howzit?" That's kind of a common Hawaiian greeting. Rob Corley: Now, the audio--all the audio--recorded locally? Tim Hodge: Uh, this all done in, um, Canada, actually. Rob Corley: Oh, they did, okay. Tim Hodge: I love the design of the--the tiki guy--not the tiki, but the Easter Island head. Rob Corley: Mmm hmm. Tim Hodge: I would love to use him in more episodes. I'd like to go to Easter Island. Wouldn't you? Rob Corley: I think I--yeah, I would love to. Tim Hodge: You're just saying that. I can tell. Rob Corley: Yeah, yeah, I would love to go to Easter Island. Tim Hodge: Ouch. Rob Corley: Oh. Tim Hodge: Yeah. Rob Corley: There we go. Tim Hodge: Of course, it's--on his readout, it's a lot closer than it is in real life. Rob Corley: Look at the lava. Tim Hodge: Yeah, it went up. I figured it's kinda like a--it's kinda like a little kid's runny nose, you know, when you're in the nursery. Rob Corley: Ugghhh, up and down. Tim Hodge: Yeah. Rob Corley: So, they have to--they have to put Kevin out there. Tim Hodge: I like--yeah--I like that they get real high tech and very low tech at the same time. Tim Hodge: Oh, wiki, um, the reason for the title, for Wiki Tiki. "Wiki" is the Hawaiian word for "fast", or "quick". Rob Corley: Wiki is-- Tim Hodge: Yes. Rob Corley: Now, what is "tiki"? Tim Hodge: "Tiki" is not a Hawaiian word, but it's Polynesian. It's the carvings, you know, similar to North American Native, um, totems. They're called "tikis". Rob Corley: Oh. Tim Hodge: Ah, it was popcorn. Rob Corley: It was a popcorn kernel. Tim Hodge: Cuz you can do that in Penguins! space. Rob Corley: Yeah. Rob Corley: So, "Wiki Tiki"-- Tim Hodge: Oh, that was a thing, too. Um, I had to--I'm not sure how popular popcorn is in India, where this was animated, But I had to send a lot of reference. Cuz, evidentely, the people I was talking to, they don't eat popcorn there as much as we do. Rob Corley: They-- Tim Hodge: I mean, it is North American food, so I-- Rob Corley: But they didn't have any sort of-- Tim Hodge: They didn't have as much reference--I think they had some--I don't know--I've never been to India, so I don't know if it's something that's popular over there or not, I know it's--I understand it's gotten popular in Europe, but I don't know about the Far East. Rob Corley: Oh, okay. Tim Hodge: Oh, the saying "tiki" is not a Hawaiian word, and you can tell because the letter "T" isn't in Hawaiian--doesn't have the letter "T". Rob Corley: Really? Tim Hodge: Really. Rob Corley: Wow, man. Tim Hodge: It only has like, seven consanants. Rob Corley: This is an interesting, uh-- Tim Hodge: This is educational. Rob Corley: Yeah, this is interesting for me too. We're learning a lot of new stuff. So, "Wiki" is "fast"? Tim Hodge: "Wiki" is "fast". And "wiki wiki" means "really fast". It means, like , "do something real fast", "wiki wiki". Rob Corley: Okay. So, "fast tiki"? Tim Hodge: Yes, and it's a lesson about not going too fast. Rob Corley: Okay, I see. Rob Corley: Wow, bossypants. Tim Hodge: Yeah, give somebody a little power and it goes to their head. Tim Hodge: Yeah, we kinda--kinda cut around that area back there so we didn't have to show them harvesting the large slabs of rock. Rob Corley: Oh, that's right. Tim Hodge: That was getting expensive, so we just go to the other side of the volcano, and-- Rob Corley: Come around with the slabs. Tim Hodge: Look what we found! Rob Corley: Convenient. Tim Hodge: Okay, here's some more Hawaiian history. This game they're playing, it's kind of a Hawaiian version of checkers. It's an ancient Hawaiian game, it's called, um, "Konane". Rob Corley: Konane? Tim Hodge: K-O-N-A-N-E, I believe is the way it's spelled. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: If I'm wrong, then forgive me. But it's something like that, look it up. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: I do not know the rules. We just looked it up and I think it was Bruce Johnson that brought that up, the, uh, writer. He wanted to throw that in there. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: So, there's a lot of subtle-- Rob Corley: Ah, yeah. Tim Hodge: A lot of subtle, accurate history. Rob Corley: I'm seeing that in this episode. A lot of-- Tim Hodge: Well, it's--and did you know, the, um, 2009 will be the 50th anniversary of Hawaii statehood. Rob Corley: I did not know that. Tim Hodge: It will be. Rob Corley: Wow. Are you going for the party? Tim Hodge: I should. Rob Corley: You've-- Tim Hodge: You know, it was also the only state that was once a kingdom. It's still got a royal palace, you know. Rob Corley: Oh, did they? A royal palace. Tim Hodge: Yes. Rob Corley: On what island? Tim Hodge: Um, on O'ahu. Rob Corley: On O'ahu, okay. Hmmm. Tim Hodge: Oh no, it didn't work! Rob Corley: Ah, no. Tim Hodge: Now our special effects are gonna flood the island. Tim Hodge: And we have another commercial break. Rob Corley: Okay, here it comes. Rob Corley: Kinda looks like, uh, slow motion. Tim Hodge: Yeah, it's got more tension in it, when it's in slow-mo. Rob Corley: Oh. Rob Corley: Oh, there. Tim Hodge: Yeah. Rob Corley: Got ahead of yourself, didn't you? Tim Hodge: That's right. Rob Corley: That's, uh, zeal without knowledge, right? Tim Hodge: Yes. Tim Hodge: That's right. Rob Corley: Yeah, yeah, that's, uh, we've all been there. Tim Hodge: You should always listen to your tiki. Rob Corley: You have to. Tikis are wise. Rob Corley: Now Tiki was trying to tell them the whole time, right? Tim Hodge: Yes, he was. Tim Hodge: See, life on the islands is very laid back, when you take time. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: It's called Hawaiian time. In fact, I've seen bumper stickers over there that say "What's your hurry? This isn't the mainland." Tim Hodge: I like it over there. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: I could really--I could get used to that. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: Now what islands did you go to? Can you re--you went to. Rob Corley: We? We went to O'ahu. Tim Hodge: Mmm hmm. And that's the only one? You didn't--I thought you went to Maui as well. Rob Corley: No, we just stayed there, we were, um, you know, had a real car and drove around. Tim Hodge: Nice, I haven't been to that one. Oh, this music is from, uh, previous Penguins! episodes, one of the original six, the, um, Surfing Surf--no, not--oh, I can't remember the name of the song that happened, the one where they're riding--the big kahoona or Luna Kahoona. Rob Corley: Oh, right. Zach: Space Surfin' Superstar. Tim Hodge: That's it, yeah, Surfin' Superstar, thank you, Zach. Rob Corley: Surfin' Su-- Tim Hodge: Our audio technician came to the rescue, once again. Tim Hodge: Oh, Eddie Pitman did that map of the island there too. Rob Corley: Oh. Tim Hodge: Slapstick's always fun. Rob Corley: Yeah, yeah, never have enough of that. So now they've-- Tim Hodge: They've--they throw buckets of water on it to harden the--the lava. Which I don't know if it would harden right away in actual science. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: But we got to go visit the, um, the, uh, Kīlauea, uh-- Rob Corley: The volcano? Tim Hodge: The volcano, when we were there. We went to the coast and we were watching the lava pour-- Rob Corley: How close? Tim Hodge: Well, the--yeah--the park service keeps everyone at a safe distance, so-- Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: It's really far away, but at nightti--when the sun goes down, you can actually see the orange glow out there. Rob Corley: Wow. Tim Hodge: It was really really cool. Rob Corley: That's great. Tim Hodge: And it's not so much the heat that you need to stay away from, it's the vapors. Cuz, um-- Rob Corley: Oh. Tim Hodge: You have the crater that we went to the volcano crater national park. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: And they had the road that went around the crater closed off, part of it, because the, um, sulfuric acid-- Rob Corley: Oh. Tim Hodge: In the air. Tim Hodge: "Mahalo nui" means "thank you very much". Rob Corley: Thank you very much. Rob Corley: Yeah. Tim Hodge: And these surfboards were also borrowed from the Surfin' Superstar. Rob Corley: Same designs and everything, huh? Tim Hodge: I think we actually had to remodel these, because the, uh, original models were no longer available. Rob Corley: Okay. Now, how did they keep from--oh, okay, they're hoverboards. Tim Hodge: They're hoverboards. Rob Corley: Now, why did they need lava? Tim Hodge: It's--the lava built this huge extra beach front property. It build up their island. Rob Corley: Oh, okay. Tim Hodge: Which happens. Rob Corley: It does. Tim Hodge: I mean, the--the square acreage of Hawaii changes even year to year-- Rob Corley: That's right. Tim Hodge: Because-- Rob Corley: Yeah. It increases property value, right? Well-- Tim Hodge: Yeah, well-- Rob Corley: Increases-- Tim Hodge: Until the volcano's in your backyard. Rob Corley: Yeah, okay. That's true. Very nice. Tim Hodge: I want one of those. Rob Corley: Yeah, but it reminds me--they had, uh, hoverboards in another movie. Tim Hodge: Um, it won't sue us for this. Thanks for bringing that up. Rob Corley: They were smaller. Tim Hodge: They were hover skateboards. Rob Corley: That's right. Tim Hodge: Hover surfboards, it's a totally different idea. Rob Corley: Yeah, yeah. Okay. Oops. And they got their drinks. Tim Hodge: Yeah. Their aurora borealis fruit punch. Rob Corley: Everybody's happy. Tim Hodge: Oh, Jason Pells did the design for that, for the cup there. I forgot he was-- Rob Corley: Just that? Just that design? Tim Hodge: Uh, yes, I think he did the design for the cup and I can't remember if he or Eddie did the design for the neon sign. Rob Corley: Huh. Rob Corley: I never understood the back--the texture on the wall behind them. What is it? Tim Hodge: It's a stone--it's a stone wall. Rob Corley: Right. Tim Hodge: It's not like--it's over the fireplace and the floor underneath it, I believe. Rob Corley: Oh, okay, so the stones just--is supposed to be-- Tim Hodge: Yeah, the idea behind the cottage started--if you look at the outside, it started small and every few years, Grandpa would supposedly add it on-- Rob Corley: Oh, okay. Tim Hodge: Another room or section and-- Rob Corley: It almost kinda looked like a dungeon. Tim Hodge: Well, it's not. Rob Corley: Okay, it's not--it's a child's room. Tim Hodge: Of course, when they can't go outside, being punished, I'm sure it feels like a dungeon. Rob Corley: See? Lookit there. It's just, kinda, nicely decorated, dungeon room. Tim Hodge: He's so tired, he forgot to take off his glasses. Rob Corley: Oh. Tim Hodge: Or a storyboard artist or director forgot to tell the animators to take off the glasses. Rob Corley: Yeah, our executive producer forgot to tel them to take them off. Rob Corley: Okay, lights out. Tim Hodge: Yeah, we reused the same ending a lot, some kids may have noticed. Rob Corley: Yep. Tim Hodge: Cuz here comes the ship again. Rob Corley: Off on another mission. Rob Corley: And all you had to do was add "aloha". Tim Hodge: Yeah. Rob Corley: Awesome. Tim Hodge: So that was Wiki Tiki. Rob Corley: Wiki Tiki. Tim Hodge: I hope you enjoyed it. And go study Hawaiian history. Rob Corley: Yes, because there's a lot in here. Tim Hodge: You'll be fascinated. Rob Corley: Yep. Check the facts. Tim Hodge: Larry Scholl. Rob Corley: Larry Scholl. Tim Hodge: Larry Scholl was the storyboard artist that worked on, um, Lazy Daze, that I forgot his name on that commentary. Rob Corley: Larry Scholl. Tim Hodge: I'm sorry, Larry, cuz I really liked your work. Rob Corley: He did an excellent job. Category:Commentaries Category:Research Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Commentaries